What if? PJO style
by Lolo1999
Summary: What if percy went to school and camp with two other demigods? What if it didn't appear in the story because no-one remembered it? What if zues wasn't the only one to get something stolen from him? What if these two demigods have to go find it? What if the olympians would haave still gone into war even if percy sucsseded? Rated T just incase! pairings may come later!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first one thing, For those of you who have read what if? the original one, you should know. I had given up on it, at least a little, but instead Hannah is gonna finish that one while i write that one. Don't get mad at me, Hannah is a lot funnier then me so you might like it more anyway! This new story (incase you haven't figured it out yet) is just like what if the original one but with percy Jackson instead. Emily and Hailey will be present but this time their names are gonna change. they are now Hannah and Lauren, our real names. Can anyone guess who their parents are? you should review if you think you now. Also Hannah isn't just ADHD she's more like ADHHHHHHHD in this story, and more then a little crazy.**

**If you want to be in this story just send me a profile of what you want to be. **

**Name:**

**Parent:**

**Ability/power:**

**Description:**

**Brief life story:**

**Where you want to come in:**

**And if you send all that I'll be able to add you in!**

**In the first chapter it might be a little slow because nothing much happens for the first few chapters but things will pick up! Also anyone else out there love linkin park? You should check out the video for breaking the habit! It's really cool. watch?v=v2H4l9RpkwM. Now onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 1 Lauren POV**

**I almost get expelled, okay I do get expelled**

I'd always been weird. i've always been able to see things, things no one else could see. Maybe I was finaly going crazy. Or maybe I'd just been friends with Hannah too long. Seriously, that girl was worse then a drunk unicorn that just ate rainbow grass. She was that spazztastic!

Well back on track. My french teacher was yelling at me for not handing in my project, a month after it was due. At this Hannah was behind the teacher with crayons in her hands and mouthing 'Yay! colours!'. Her shoulder length blonde hair was tied up in a pony-tail and her blue eyes glimmered like those of a maniac. I held back a snicker and looked back at my teacher.

"You think this is funny Lauren?" hte teacher growled at me and began to cuss me out in french, which unfortunatley, both Hannah and I were fluent in. WHich at the time was not very fortunate. Let's just say what she was saying, teachers can't normaly say. But hey, I'm a special case. The bell rang saving me from my teacher's wrath. I headed over to spanish while Hannah headed over to spanish. Right as my teacher was explaining the quadratic formula for thre umptienth time, (something, something over 2a) the intercom crackled to life. "Will Lauren Smith please come to the office please.

The class giggled. Especialy Rosie and Modessa in the back. Rosie was tall slender and had long blond hair, that reached past her shoulders. Her make-up was always to perfection and she held herself above everyone else. Her side-kick Modessa had darker skin and was also tall and slender with her hair to perfection. She didn't wear as much make-up as Rosie though. They were the typicaly nasty and horrible cheerleaders. Then Thomas leaned over and whispered in her ear. She giggled more. Oh god I hate him so much. He was tall dark and handsome quarterback that was perfect and always did what he was told. *Cue eye roll. He was just a big jerk thatsucked up to all the teachers.

I trugged down the white blank hallways, and across the feild. As I reached the ofice I causiously peared my head around the corner of the door. Waiting for my death sentence. My parents will kill me if I'm expelled from another school. Especialy my step-mom. Suprisingly our headmistress just sat there smiling at me with a glazed over expression.

"Your car is here" She said dreamily. _In the middle of the day?!_

"Okay miss thank-you" I replied hesitantley. "I'll go get Hannah". I walked out of the door. I walked across the feild and looked up at the sky. I saw two very large white birds. I knocked on Hannah's spanish class door, hoping it was the right classroom. I peared around the door and what I saw was not pleasent. Hannah was lying dead on the desk and perked up quite a bit as I walked into the class. The spanish teacher was at the front going on about spanish perfect past tense. "Excuse me, mrs but could I please take Hannah, our car is herefor us. We have to leave part way through the day." I said , polite as always. Hannah shot out of the class like her life depended on it, grabbing her bag and zooming out the door. I smile at the teacher and closed the door behind me.

We headed on to the feild and stopped dead in our tracks. That's when we were tackled from behind Grover. He was a nice guy in my science class. Buy geez can he tackled hard for a guy on crutches. "Here take these." He handed me a daimond ring and a silver back-pack and he handed Hannah a make-up brush and a compact mirror. Along with a dagger. WHAT! I shoot him a look like _why on earth would you give the ADHD girl a dagger! _He ignored my look and simply said "Open them". I looked down at my back-pack and unzipped it. It was filled with little plastic bags with bars of some sort of food in them and some thermoses. I looked up at him confused. He looked down at me. Hannah was now taking the cap off of her make-up bursh and it grew into a two foot sword. It glowed a bright bronze. She then opened the mirror with wide eyes and it grew out into a matching sheiled.

I looked down at my back-pack and diamond ring and looked back at Grover. He looked at the back-pack and said. "No open the other one." I opened the smaller pocket and slung it over my shoulder. It shrunk down into a quiver filled with two dozen silver arrows. My eyes almost fell out of my head. I looked down at the diamond ring on my finger. Diamond looked pretty loose, maybe I could. I pulled out the diamond and watch as the small silver band on my hand began to grow and streched until it fromed a leather around my hand and lower arm. Then Hannah and I ran over to the Monsters on either side our headmistress, that looked way to framiliar.

**OHHH ! Cliffy! So I think it's pretty easy to tell who the monsters are. And no percy doesn't leave for camp half-blood yet. Remember? He leaves after the feild trip. Any guesses on who the godly parents are? Any one? PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Lolo**


	2. Chapter 2

**This took a really long time to put up sorry but I was slightly depressed by the lack of review. But this is a good chapter, I promise! This one has all the fighting in it. **

**This is a present to everyone going back to school tomorrow don't worry you can do it. Surprisingly I actually update more when its school time so hey win some loses some.**

**Also some of you would have noticed that last time I never described Lauren's bow. Well I have a reason for that. The reason is because the bow takes a long time to transform. As opposed to the arm guard or the quiver that take about a second each. This one takes about a minute.**

Chapter 2

Hannah POV

When I saw Rosie and Modesa about to eat headmistress, I had a strong urge to yell "I knew they were monsters!", but I didn't. Yay me for being a good little girl. I looked at the new objects in my hands. What was before a pink make up brush in my hand was now a sword that was most definitely not steel sat in my hand. Unfortunately the handle was still bright pink. Also on my arm of what was before a bright pink compact mirror was now a matching bronze shield with bright pink straps for your arms. My personal favorite was the dagger. It was small and very sharp and very easy to hide. Like me small and dangerous.

I looked over at Lauren. She had a small silver quiver of arrows and a leather protector lied on her hand and upper arm. Wait, where was her bow? But just before we ran over to the monsters across the field, I saw something small and silver stick out from her hand and gradually grow a centimeter a time. Oh there it is, or rather will be.

As we ran across the field I strapped the dagger to my hip and ran across the field. As I sprinted across the field I slid my arm into the shield's straps and adjusted my grip on the sword. It fit me perfectly. I looked over at Lauren again and saw that she now held a long three foot long bow that was silvery. It had small diamonds running up the side in a fiery pattern that made it look like someone had set it on fire with a silver light.

That's when I remembered the big problem. Rosie and Modesa. I looked up and saw them taunting us, not something you want to do when you are girls who do not take kindly to that sort of thing. I gave Lauren a look and we suddenly knew what to do. We fought.

I leaped at the nearest monster who was Modesa while Lauren was playing with Rosie. She was jumping and dodging the attacks with apparent ease while playing with her bow, pulling back the string a releasing it with a _twang_.

"Hello shorty" she purred right before her face made contact with my shield. The scariest thing about these monsters was that they still looked very girly. Then what they were struck me, _sirens_. That explains why all the boys liked them and why Lauren told me our headmistress looked hypnotized.

They still looked exactly like Rosie and Modesa from the designer bags to the fake nails. But they had wings sprouting from their back and their arms were rough and brown. Um okay. Also their eyes were bright red and glowing with a deadly light. But then again they always looked that way to me. Evil that is not red. Once Lauren had claimed that they were monsters and only now did I believe her.

I took this moment and looked back and checked on the headmistress. Dazed and possibly out cold but alive. I turned my attention back on Modesa who was recovering.

"You can't hurt me, your too small" she taunted attempting to make me angry little did she know that I was already angry but instead of letting it flow into my mind I let it flow into my adrenaline. I stopped and let the sword come limp in my hand, looking defeated, "Good you are making the right choice asking for a painless death. Much better the painstaking death Lauren will suffer for making a fool of my sister." She explained as she walked toward me with those French manicure nails that had always looked fake but looked very, very real to me right now rasied above her head.

For some strange reason, listened to her, like I couldn't win even if I had a plan, I gave myself a mental shake and said to myself; no you have to have a plan. When I looked up she was upon me "Good-bye Hannah McClain demigod of –"whatever she was about to say was replaced by a scream of pain as I sunk the dagger up to its hilt into her thigh.

Modesa stumbled backwards." Demigod where is it? And perhaps my sister will spare your life." She exclaimed.

"hm" I said pretending to think about it then said"No thanks" and kicked her in the gut making her explode into golden dust.

I looked at Lauren who notched an arrow right as Rosie screeched "My sister!" Just before Lauren notched and arrow she said. "Don't worry you can see her soon" and released the arrow that hit her right in the middle of her forehead. I picked up the dagger capped the sword and shield and walked over to Grover who was tending to the headmistress.

"You guys have got to be Apollo and Ares, just got to. "With bewilderment. "You okay Lauren?" I asked. She winked and said "not a scratch." Then she looked up at the sky and started pointing at something.

I missed a Spanish test, yes. Got to go in combat with two girls who made my life miserable, rocked. Nothing could compare to what came next. _Briinggg!_ The bell went as two freaking awesome white horses with wings (otherwise known as pegasi) landed on the field. "Thank the gods. Your ride is here" exclaimed Grover" Get on those, they know where to go so don't worry Also hurry, I'll take care of her" he said while gesturing to the pegasi, then Lauren and I , the shout coming from the students were enough to get me going so I ran to the pegasi and we took off without a moment's hesitation.

**Woo-hoo! Longest chapter yet and finally managed to do it. Now again if anyone wants to be in the story just tell me when! Also this story is gonna be cool! Can anyone guess who their godly parents are? What Grover said was wrong by the way it was not as a matter of fact Apollo and Ares. Psh! They wish. Anyway bye for now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Lolo1999**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lolo: I'M BACK! (Sing song voice) sorry I've taken so long... who's that?**

**Luna Love good: hello!**

**Lolo: WTF!? Who are... wait a minute. What's Luna Lovegood, a hp character, doing in a PJO story?**

**Luna: I transported here with Nico**

**Nico: 'sup**

**Lolo: AAH SO COOL!**

**Nico: (embarrassed) whatever...**

**Lolo: So how do you even know each other?**

**Nico: some x-over**

**Lolo: oh why are you here?**

**Nico: To say this**

**Luna: **

**LOLO1999 DOESN'T OWN PJO-O-o-o**

**Lolo: Um that was weird... it echoed **

**I'M AWESOME-E-e-e**

**Sweet**

**Nico: Yeah whatever...**

**Lauren: KYA! So cool!**

**Lolo: Ah! Not you too! He's mine**

**Luna: 'fraid not girls. He's mine**

**Nico: WTF is going on here?**

**Chapter 3**

** I almost die... again**

Lauren POV

I glanced down at the weapons once again. The events of this morning unfolded in my mind. The world swayed a little bit. Which let me just tell you, is not fun on a Pegasus. I mastered the bow and arrow in under a minute. My side of the fun was delightful. I had spent the first part of the battle pulling back the string and dodging the attacks with ease. Every second making Rosie more upset. The most painful part of the day was when Rosie had managed a blow and somehow managed to slice up my leg. It was a very deep cut and every time it throbbed I nearly fell off of Jackie (what I had called my Pegasus) with pain. Since Hannah was flying on my left and the injury was on my right leg, I'd managed to keep it hidden but soon my pant leg was already soaked through with blood and I was dripping steadily. I hoped wherever we were going had a hospital.

Down below I saw a corn field with a few people dotted here or there picking corn. We must be in northern Mexico. But how did we get there that fast? We'd left from out school in Mexico City not five minutes ago. But as I watched the surroundings sped by and we looked like we were traveling at over 700 kilometers per hour. But the wind was like we were barely going over 70. I glanced down at Jackie. She was a really pretty pure white Pegasus. She wasn't wearing a saddle but she had two pouches on each side. I opened them up and looked down at them. Turkey jerky, bacon, sliced ham sandwiches.

"This is all meat!" I screamed in protest. "I'm vegetarian!" Suddenly the bag of meat changed into a bag of candy.

"Yes!" and I fist-pumped and looked at Hannah. Who was currently stuffing her face with bacon.

I looked at the other pouch and pulled out a pamphlet. It read _who are you really? _I opened it up and glanced at the first page. The pamphlet was folded so that it only showed the first page the back of it and the cover. I glanced at the only words on the page. _Greek myths._ Those were the only two pages on the pamphlet. But I had a feeling if I waited long enough more words would appear, but where's the fun in that? I closed both the pamphlet and my eyes.

Wait that explains all the weird things I've always seen. The guy with one eye. The one guy who had his hat knocked off, and underneath Hannah would never believe me when I said he had horns. They were both from Greek myths. That also explains why monsters had attacked me. At the time I thought it was a crazy thought but those had been sirens. **(1)** That means that… wait. Why could I see all this? I'm not a goddess? But maybe I just wasn't entirely goddess. In Greek myths gods were always having affairs with mortals.

No Greek myths aren't real. I am a woman of science! I looked down at the pamphlet again. Those two words were still there, then two more appeared. _Are real._ Oh well that's enough for me. This all makes sense now. All these things from all those times all the people that looked like real monsters to me and didn't look like that to Hannah? Maybe she wasn't a demigod, but then why would she be here. Besides once I looked over at her she looked like she belonged.

She was closing her eyes and feeling the wind whip through her hair. I smiled closed my eyes and felt like I was flying. Then a voice spoke in my head. _Congratulations on working out the reality of the situation without more than four words. This almost beats the high score of two words. If you weren't so stubborn it could mean that you are a child of Athena. _

For goodness sake, which one is it brains or brawn? Soon the voice spoke in my head and said, _we will soon be arriving at our destination. Please hold on tight. _I looked over at Hannah and smile then added in my impression of the voice (which I know she'd heard this time) "Thank you for flying air pegasi". Then both horse who looked bone tired dropped out of the sky. And once again my life flashed before my eyes, like it had when my leg was slashed. But unlike that time this time it wasn't all the things I wouldn't miss like my step-mom, it was the things I would miss.

Only a few images appeared this time. Mostly including my step-brother, Andrew. He looked just like me but taller, more masculine and shorter hair. He had brown curly hair that reached his shoulders and my step-mom always wanted to cut. But he didn't let her, I liked that about him, like me he had a rebellious streak. He was an awesome guy and we got along really well. (Unlike me and my step-sister Alex.) Unlike Andrew and I, she was very popular with most people. Whenever my dad held a dinner everyone would sit around and Alex would be polite and talk to everyone present. Andrew and I normally only stuck around long enough to saya very polite hello then we would go off to play video games until they left.

Andrew always beat me by and land slide and never apologized. Something that I liked about him, because as he would put it "there no point in apologizing for being awesome". I smiled and with that happy memory we continued to drop out of the sky like over-sized bullets, my caramel brown hair standing up straight and my hazel eyes looking up at the sky. Life was fun while it lasted.

**(1) For those of you who don't know, sirens and mermaids are not the same thing. Sirens have beautiful voices that lull sailors to their death and mermaids, though similar are women with a fish lower body and also attack sailors with their voices.**

**So how did you like it? Good huh? Anyway the families will be important later. Only Lauren's though, because, quite honestly Hannah hates all off her family and doesn't think about them. Andrew is an awesome dude and will continue to be awesome and not apologize about it! I am now done this chapter. It took so long to update because it was so boring but that I was typing and I thought, what the hell let's include Andrew! For those of you who haven't read my other story What if? It's really good and you should. But it's not PJO it's maximum ride.**

**Iggy: did someone mention me?**

**Lolo: no you must be deaf to because I said Maximum Ride not Iggy. Now go back to What if? ! Emily is waiting for you (wink)**

**Iggy: (blushes) I've got no idea what you're talking about… (flies out window)**

**Lolo: Be sure to review!**

**REVIEW!**

** Review!**

** Review !**

**Review!**

** Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay before any of you decide to hunt me down and gut out my insides with a spoon for not updating, can I just say I'm really sorry, like really sorry. But school was really busy and I had a lot of homework. Now it's spring break and I have all the time in the world! WOO! **

**Max: sup!**

**Lolo: jeez… another one.**

**Lauren: and Luna: Hey**

**Nico: seriously people….*sigh***

**Emily: YO!**

**Lauren: You look like me**

**Emily: The hell…**

**Lolo: NO you two look like me**

**Emily and Lauren: I don't see it…**

**Lolo: *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Hannah POV**

It had only taken me 10 minutes to eat all the food, (which was delicious) from the package, and I was already bored 5 minutes later. _Gosh I wish I had more food_ I thought. Then all of a sudden the bag filled with more food, sweet! As I was busying myself stuffing my face with bacon, I looked over at Lauren who was staring at a brochure in her hand with a confused look on her face.

I looked under my bacon to see if I had somehow missed a piece of paper. Maybe I ate it! Oh god what am I going to do! Oh, wait. I looked into my other pouch. I opened the brochure and looked down at it. It was blanked. What the hell? I threw it over my shoulder, stupid piece of blank paper. You need to keep me interested you little piece of folded paper.

Three hours and fifty-five minutes later I was regretting my decision.

"I'm so bored!" I yelled up at the sky. Silence. Huh? I looked over at Lauren. She was staring off into space with a knowing look on her face.

"We are now nearing Camp Half-Blood" a strange voice said in my head. Sounds like a flight attendant, I thought befuddled about how a voice got into my head. I mean I'm not that crazy, thou the rest of the day would say otherwise. As if reading my mind Lauren replied out loud "Thank you for flying air pegusi". I snickered

The pegusi suddenly started suddenly tucked in its wings pulled in and dived towards the ground. I wrapped my arms around my pegusi's throat, and screamed. Wait, this is like a roller-coaster right? I checked over the pegusi's neck and saw a lake. Great, a nice soft landing! So I put my hands in the air and yelled "WooHoo!"

I looked over at Lauren to see that she was that she was strangling her pegusi because of how hard she was holding onto it. The look on her face was oddly, accepting. What's with that? This was fun! I loved the feeling of the wind whipping through my hair. I watched as the lake drew closer. Wait I'd heard somewhere that if you fall into water from a high distance it would be like diving into cement. Oh this is gonna hurt.

But as we were drawing closer, the horses seemed to catch themselves. They started flapping their wings and slowed down quite a bit but exhaustion got the better of them and they plummeted the rest of the way. Oh well at least it wouldn't hurt as much. It still felt like I was run over by a bus but, what-ever. We swirled around a lot under the water and I thought, _this must be what my socks feel like when they're in the washing wachine._

**Bea POV ( we need another person's opinion)**

I'd been told earlier today to expect some new campers. But I didn't expect them to crash into the lake . But they did, so, here I am. I watched as they pulled themselves out of the water. _They_ being two girls that looked nothing like each other, at all.

One of them had brown curly hair that was glued to her head. She also had eyes that looked brown but on closer examination were slightly green too. She had an athletic figure and a tan.

The girl next to her was almost exactly opposite. She was skin and bones and very pale. She had a look in her ice blue eyes, which said that if I ever called her cute, I would live to regret it. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, which looked like it was about to fall out any second. Their pegusi started floundering around in the water and they went back to help them. What nice girls.

Little did they know the Naiads were already pushing the pegusi out of the water. They pulled themselves out once more.. Upon closer examination the two girls looked more or less unharmed. The girl with curly hair had a long slash down her leg and the blonde one looked almost ready to collapse, but other than that unharmed.

A big group of people were starting to gather around them. The smaller blond girl slumped against the tall athletic one. She looked up at her and muttered something about too many lucky charms, then collapsed. The older girl seemed to freak-out a little and dropped to her side in the mud, ignoring her leg injury. They were obviously close.

Some of my brother from the Apollo cabin rushed forward and took her towards the infirmary. The girl with curly hair followed close at their heels. UI ran to keep up with her.

"So what's your name?" I asked her.

She looked a little shocked but responded "My name is Lauren and that's Hannah." She said gesturing towards the girl now being laid down on a cot. As soon as she was down some satyrs came and waved some herbs under her nose.

"Do you know who you are?" I asked. Wonmdering if I would haveto explain that gods were real.

"You mean the whole demi-god thing? I figured it out yeah. I've been seeing stuff like Cyclopes since I was five." She replied easily.

" You're clear sighted?" I asked shocked.

"Um what?" She replied, for the first time seeming fazed. So I went on to explain.

"Well normal mortals can't see through the mist. The mist is something that covers up monsters. Like for example a hell-hound might just look like a really big dog to them. Or a bow and arrow might just look like a gun."

"Oh okay that makes sense" she replied, her know-it-all aura returning. Right as my brother Sam walked up to us.

"I'm sorry she doesn't seem to be waking up" he replied sadly. Lauren smirked.

"You're going at it all wrong." She replied. "Does anyone have any candy?"

A satyr across the room raised his hand. Lauren smiled and walked over to him. She grabbed a small corner of the chocolate and thanked him. Then she walked over to Hannah and dangled some chocolate over her mouth.

Hannah's eye-lids fluttered and in a second she sat up and bit the chocolate right out of Lauren's hand. Lauren smiled and said "Whoa Hannah, you almost took my fingers that time."

Hannah smiled evilly and got up against the complaints from my siblings. She walked over to me and started firing questions.

"Who are you? When did I get here? Why aren't those guys wearing pants?Is this a Hospital? Why am I wet? Am I at summer camp? Does this have anything to do with that pamphlet?" She would probably have gone on but Lauren was glaring at her so she stopped. I laughed and held up my hand and triend to start answering her.

"I'm Bea from Apollo cabin. You were carried here by my brothers. They don't have to wear pants. No. You fell into a lake. Yes. And more then you can imagine." She looked a little inpressed but still confused. 'Maybe we should go talk to Chiron."

* * *

**Okay! DONE! 1 down and 4 to go! WHOO! It's almost easter!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE FUN!**

**-Lolo**


End file.
